monstertruckfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Teamscreamfan2589778/Truck sketches
First idea: The Samurai This idea was recognized and that's what inspired me to do this. The samurai is a monster truck I like to compare with Zombie Hunter; half 3D, half pickup. The trucks front is composed of a samurai mask and the roof is a samurai helmet. It would also have swords painted in both sides and use a shogun era flag with the word samurai written in kanji, this details came to me after I draw this. I would rather for it to be driven by a woman, and the theme song would be "Silhouette" by Kana-boon. If the truck managed to get to the world finals it would also carry a sword at the back, like how Northern Nightmare has the hockey stick. Pros: the truck would be a great attraction for Asian audiences and the body style isn't that complex, I mean we've had Bakugan Dragonoid, crushstation, Wolf's head oil, etc. all of them with very complex 3D body styles. Cons: the truck, historically, would call much more Japanese audience rather than a general Asian audience. But in contrast; El Toro Loco is considered to call a lot of Latin American audience, and is the first truck most of Latin Americans drivers get to drive, however bulls aren't that common in countries like Mexico, Chile, Bolivia, Venezuela, etc. maybe in Argentina but in the others the bull is not that relatable. Spain does more things with the bulls than Latin America. That's all for today. Next idea: El Mariachi I know that in the image only says "mariachi", but "el mariachi sounds better". It would be a Chevy S-10 with a 3D mariachi hat and an acoustic guitar at the back. It would be black with some golden marks at the edges, and at the side of the name, I'm just adding this, it would have a reddish tie. This idea comes from my Mexican attachment, cause I'm American-Mexican. Pros: It would be ideal for a Mexican inspired truck, and if Monster Jam ever gets to do a Mexican tour, this would fit perfectly, just like how Northern Nightmare was for the Maple leaf tour. And currently, a Mexican truck would appeal for a great influence for Mexican audience. Cons: Being a Mexican truck would call a lot of attention in the U.S. But I'm not certain if it would be good or bad, I put it in cons due to the current government. When it comes to design, the tailgate would be really long, in the drawing the guitar is very small as I wanted it to appear in the design, the same could be said about the hat, I believe that the way to sole that is by having the tailgate on racing and then remove for the rest of the show. Hope you like, leave your thoughts down in the commentaries. Thanks for your support. Next idea: Abismal This truck is basically an Escalade, it has painted on it the common creepy fish that lives in the bottom of the ocean; the one with the lantern, the fangs, and fins that look like bat wings, but in similar fashion to Mohawk Warrior, it has a giant fin at the top with a lantern, as well as a fin at the back of the body. The cool part is that the body is transparent, which material I don't know, as well as the paint. It can be seen during the day, but during intros, and competition the truck will turn un neon lights on the lantern and on the name's section. The theme song could be "creeping in my soul" by Cryoshell. Pros: it would look cool, being a non-3D body makes it easier to re do. Cons: the neon light could be a risk issue for the driver and truck, at least that's what I believe, due to their location in the body and chassis. The material could be an issue, due to having to sacrifice the glass fiber with a transparent material, along with a not so transparent paint. I don't know how much that could cost, and how reusable the body could be. Hope you like, leave your thoughts down in the commentaries. Thanks for your support. P.D. I forgot about the theme song for my previous idea, many of had good choices, but I didn't feel the energy that a usual theme song would have, I was thinking of "Mucha Lucha" by Chicos del Barrio. It was the opening for the cartoon series of the same name. I still appreciate your ideas though. New Thursday, new idea: Storm Hunter If Natural Disaster racing is reading this, which is unlikely, this truck is inspired on your team. The truck is the same body as of the first Inferno, the Chevy van, the art style has lightings as if they were flames, there's a bard wire with a warning signal, on the back there's a big storm, next to the bard of wire is a kind of satellite and above it there's the name of the truck surrounded by a lighting coming out of the black clouds, and nest to it there's a tornado. On the roof the truck has another set of lights. Pros: It looks cool Cons: Maybe the cost of how much paint would be bought. That's all for this week, I left last week's idea because I didn't got any feedback of it. Leave your ideas on the comments. Next Idea: Diesel Disaster This truck is like the alternative identity for the BroDozer's chassis if it is discontinued. The body is similar to that of Backdraft and Lumberjack, but is an oil rig. The pain scheme has diesel and flames, the flames are consuming the diesel, and the logo has one word in flames and the other in diesel. The cab is red and the fuel tank is silver. The theme song would be "Meaning of life" by D'Sturbed as nobody is using that theme anymore. Pros: Yet again, it could work as the backup for BroDozer. Cons: The ecological message, however I've already thought of a kind of solution. Update: I've noticed that I haven't been getting feedback about this trucks. For this reason I will start to just add every idea without erasing the last ones. I will also put back my previous ideas, I already got feedback of them, but I'm doing that to prove that I'm serious. Next idea Eco Madness I know, it's an Escalade, but it needs to be like that because ot the art style, it would need a lot of room. The design is that of the polish lands, with hills, grass and flowers on the grass, a windmill at the back an a clear blue sky, a cloud with the name on it, traces of the wind blowing and the head lights are solar panels. The main part/attribute is they it would be an electric engined truck, and the engine would be powered by either air turbines or solar panels, it would be a good way of balancing with my Diesel Disaster idea. Theme song "Don't stop me now" by Queen. Pros: it would call the attention of the audience in favor of reusable energies, and the ecological message would give good reputation for the owner of the truck. Cons: the electric engine would require a lot of time to be fully charged, even more because it would be an ecological engine. Just think of how much energy would the truck need to move. The truck would need to be charging for almost 2 days as a minimum, I guess, and getting all the equipment would need a lot of money. What do you think of this? A little fact about this, Diesel Disaster and Eco Madness are the first two trucks ideas I came up with. Next week is gonna be a pretty messed up one, or maybe not. P.D. Sorry for the delay, I was working on a school protect. Next up: Hot Rod Ok, this is the craziest idea, a hot rod style monster truck, using a mix between a Ramer chassis and aWil,an chassis, the design is simple; a grill, the cab and a spoiler at the end. Flames with the name on both sides of the cab. The theme song "Anything but Down" by Chris Holmes, look it up on YouTube, is a song written for the Acceleracers franchise of Hot wheels. Pros: with few materials for the body, it would be easier to focus spendings in the chassis. Cons: I think there's a reason the Wilman and Ramer chassis don't go well together, or more like no one has try it before, it might be because the vision field to the front, the shocks plus the engine could make an obstacle for the driver. That's it for today, see you next week with a more commonly sensed truck. Due to school projects, I couldn't publish last week, so I'm publishing three ideas, as I'm not sure if I will be able to publish next week. First Aid I know there are ambulance themed trucks, but there hasn't been that big name, I know this is a simple ambulance, and that's the idea, red and white ambulance with red and white lights, like the ones Backdraft has. It is a Ford F-150 ambulance model. I don't know if First Aid is the best name so I would like for you to suggest names. The theme would be "Hero" by Skillet. Cons: This time are only cons, as my pros would be that it looks cool. The ambulance theme is already used, and it seems it has never been popular, so I don't see that much future for this idea, it's could be seem as negative as well. But as I'm not an expert I don't know. Next up: The Phara-Oh! Similar idea as The Samurai, a truck inspired by the Egyptian figure of the pharaoh, a Chevy truck, with a golden and blue paint scheme, with two painted arms at the sides, each holding Egyptian ornaments, the staff and the whip. It would have that pharaoh hat in 3D, as well as the thing that goes on the beard, as well as a flag with the eye symbol. In the hood a pharaoh face painted on it. The theme song could be "Gold" by Imagine Dragons, you for that of the gold treasures. Pros: it would be a good call of attention for the African audience, specially the Egyptian one, maybe an Egyptian driver would be a great factor for it's message. Cons: do you remember that a thing that concerned me about El Mariachi was it's length? Well, with this one is the height. And pretty much the cons are similar to the ones of The Samurai. Last one for today: Hell's Kitchen Cab This one, has a similar case as First Aid, the concept has been used already, but hasn't been very popular. Essentially an old school New York cab, from there the name, but an Lincoln body wouldn't be so bad. However I've thought of this as a paint scheme Avenger could have at a World Finals, think of it, the Bel Air body fits perfectly for a cab themed design, the yellow with black flames at the front, and many skulls on black flames at the sides instead of the squares, wouldn't be cool? The theme song for the truck could be "M1 A1" by Gorillaz. For this one I don't have pros or cons, it would just be another truck. But what do you thinking? That's all for this week, hope you like them. As I said, I may not publish next week, so don't worry, if you still remember that I or this blog exist. Next up: Grizzly This truck, is very simple, it's a grizzly bear. I was inspired by the Power Rangers RPM yellow ranger's zord, which is basically the head of a bear with wheels. The theme song could be "New Divide" by Linkin Park. Pros: it's a simple and easy body style, easy to make and fix when it's needed, and because the body doesn't cover the entire chassis, the engine can be fixed without removing the body. Also, just like Monster Mutt, it could lead to spinoffs of a panda bear and an ice/polar bear. Cons: currently there's an animated show called "We bare bears", which features three bears, of course being a grizzly, a panda and an ice bear. What worries me is that people could confuse these as an advertising to that show. Also, the environmental groups, cough... cough... PETA... cough, could protest against using cute bears as a machine of destruction. What do you think? Next week might be a double post, it will be matter of school reasons. See you next time. Next idea: Junky Kid An old school car body style, rusty paint scheme with chains over it. A flag with wrenches making an "X". Front engined CRD chassis. Not a very detailed idea, but when I look at it, I think; "it looks more like a Mad Max themed truck", so I think it could also work like that, if that was the case the theme song could be the solo guitar played at the movie, but keeping the original idea, the theme song would be "Bye Bye Babylon" by Cryoshell, it gives the vibes of being in the middle of a desert. Due this being a very short idea, I will post another idea: The Miner This truck shares the same body style as the ones of Wild Flower and Time Flyes, but it's complet with the cab, the paint scheme is that of old miners, and in the roof a miner's helmet. The theme song would be "I bet my life" by Imagine Dragons. Pros: The paint scheme and design look cool. Cons: The paint scheme and design could cost a lot. So that's it for this week and the next one. What are your thoughts. Sorry for being inactive for this two weeks, but a lot happened, that's why I post two trucks last time, but I have to compensate with other two. Ninja Style A Cadillac Escalade, for the reason of the art style, it has a ninja on both sides, the background is a martial arts dojo damaged with shurikens and kunais, it carries a normal flag with the word ninja in kanji form, as well as a sword, and on the tires it has rims with shurikens drawn on them. I saw a couple of months ago about a 3D bodied ninja truck, but in my opinion, it wouldn't work, like any other of my ideas were gonna work. I think of this as a teammate to Samurai, and the theme song would be "Go!" Or also known as "Fighting Dreamers" by Flow. Pros: It would be another good call out for Asian culture and the introduction of even more Asian drivers. Cons: in my opinion, this one doesn't have disadvantages, as it's anEscalade, it's easy to redo again and again. Undertaker Is literally a funerary hearse, I can't believe there's no monster trucks like this, its theme song would be "Gonna need a grave" sadly I don't know who made it. Pros: sadly today I have more cons. Cons: first of the name, it's not meant to be a sponsor to the WWE fighter, so copyright issues, please suggest me another name, next up visibility, the body style doesn't have a very wide open windscreen. That's all for today, please let me know your thoughts in the comments. For today we have two ideas, as I was absent last week. First off: Beetle This idea came of the Crushstation, the favorite Monstah Lobstah, when I saw it, I thought; what about an Hercules Beetle themed truck? Then it hit me, Why not? It's simply an Hercules beetle shaped body style, with some more details. The theme song would be "Natural" by Imagine Dragons. Pros: it could be an interesting design, and could trigger spinoffs, like an Atlas beetle themed truck, a Ladybug beetle themed truck (yes, ladybugs are beetles), a Stag beetle themed truck, or a Rhinoceros beetle themed truck. It would also be one of the most attractive trucks in the circuit. Cons: the body style would be too complex to be remade multiple times, and the visibility of course will be a problem. Next up: Good Cuisine A tribute to the fine art of cooking, sadly, my skills aren't good enough to depict my ideas the way I wanted, but the description is a Cadillac with a big Moustache painted in the grill and the sides, and a 3D hat on the roof. The background is filled with food and tools of cooking, the logo is on a plate at the sides. And a flag with the phrase Time to eat!! The theme song would be "Superfast Jellyfish" by Gorillaz. Pros: it would be a funny idea, have a truck inspired in a chef, and as I said is a tribute to the global cooking. Cons: the problem is the name, I would like for it to be traduced to multiple languages, so foreigners can understand the purpose of the truck. So that's it for this week, I have a question for you, well two. First: Which of all of this sketches is your favorite to become a real truck? So we can all suggest it to a Monster Truck team, and Second: Does a blog have a limit of words?Cause if it does, I'll have to do a part two. See y'all. :) New idea: Lawn Mower We’ll start going into the most idiotic ideas I’ve made,well it’s depending of the point of view. A futuristic SUV, same model as that of Max-D, but with a lawnmower inspired paint scheme, circular saws under the front grill, and a handle mounted at the back. Theme song; “O Green World” by Gorillaz. Pros: Max-D wouldn’t be the only futuristic SUV monster truck in existence. Cons: it could be boring. What do you think? Expect more boring and/or wicked ideas. That’s all for today, I would like some feedback please. Being absent for a week pays back, so two ideas for this week. Commander A Military styled old Hummer body style, with white stars on both sides, and a group of squares painted on the sides as well, to resemble the medals that many military servers use on their uniforms. The theme song would be “Fortunate Son” by Creedence Clearwater Revival, which I think it should be the theme song for Soldier Fortune. Pros: Today are more cons. Cons: It’s a boring design, not to mention there are enough military tributes out there. Cyber Grid Custom 3D body Style, with shape and paint scheme to resemble a robot, similar to the ones of Mortal Kombat, yes I know it’s a little bit crazy, and green and red neon lights. The theme song would be “Machine” by Imagine Dragons. Pros: An interesting concept in my opinion, I don’t see too many Robotics themed trucks. Cons: The complexity of the body style and the paint scheme could be expensive, although after seeing the Bakugan Dragonoid, I think anything is possible. That’s all for today, next week is the craziest idea I’ve drawn, so stay tuned. Remember my crazy idea, yeah it’s this one: Car Carrier When I draw this, I thought of mix between an old Dodge Ram pickup truck, with two cars mounted at the back, all made of fiberglass, it’s paint scheme would be grey. The theme song could be “Life is a Highway” by Rascal Flatts, although I think that’s already taken. Cons: the body could be very tall, and unstable, so maybe the cars will be dismounted at the moment of actually competing. It’s view field could be very limited. Well that’s all for today, from here on many of my designs could be very boring, at lest on my opinion, so don’t expect to much. Next up: Clown Parade A 3D pickup body style, similar to Pirate’s Curse, the truck resembles a clown, with red and whit stripes, and colorized circles/dots at the sides. On the roof a party hat and on the cargo section cardboards of a circus. A flag with; the stick having colorful stripes, the phrase “In ya face!” With a pie in the center, and balloons tied at the top. “Carnival” by Gorillaz would be the perfect song. Cons: It looks creepy, it kinda resembles Sweet Tooth. That’s all for today.